Misunderstandings can be beautiful
by Yui Alfie
Summary: What will happen, when some girl arrives to Japan and she tells Ritsu, she is his half-sis? And she is going to live with him? Maybe forever...? And what about relationship of Ritsu and Takano?  Read more and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1: Everything bad can be worse

_Yay! Hello minna~ ^^ So... this is my first fanfiction in English language. I tried my best, but I know, there are so many mistakes... But I hope, that u will like it! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai-ichi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>1st Chapter: Everything bad can be worse (Ritsu's POV)<strong>

"Where are they? Where did I put them?" I was standing in front of my door to apartment for a long time now. Why? Because I'm (in my 25 years) amnesiac already. And it's NOT joke. Is this normal? I can't remember, where I put my keys. I was sure, that they were in my bag. But it looks like they disappeared.

'Yes, did they? Or just you don't know how to look after your things? It must be true, Ritsu...' thin voice in my mind was laughing at me.

"I know how! Shut up, stupid voice!" I growled. Perfect... Not only I can't remember things – now, I'm talking to myself also! Maybe It's because of what's happening in my work.

Today was absolutely horrible! First of all – it's the end of our 20-days cycle (Do you know, what radish is? It grows in 20 days... same as our depression.) and we don't have ANY of manuscripts we are supposed to have. Plus, Takano has flu, so he is more devilish then before and he yells at EVERYONE in distance of 5 meters.

Second thing is that An and my mother are still forcing me to marriage and they just don't want to accept my protests. Oh my God... Everything sucks these days!

And on the top of that, I lost my keys. I REALLY don't want to sleep like some homeless in vestibule. So... I should phone to the Office and ask if there is someone, who has seen my keys. Takano is my neighbor, he can pick them a give to me. I dialed number of Emerald Office.

_RIING, RIING, RIING..._

"Hello; Marukawa Publishing, manga department; Emerald Team. Kanade Mino speaking," said optimistic voice in phone.

"Thanks god, Mino!" I was glad, that phone wasn't picked by Takano – I know for sure, that he would yelled at me.

"Huh? Onodera, what's wrong?"

"I think, I forgot my keys on the table. Can you-?"

"Yeah, don't worry! Takano already left with your keys. But…"

"But?" Mino sighed.

"I don't know, if he goes straight to home…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Nope, nothing… Just… One girl was here. He left with her. Oh, when I'm talking about it, I want to ask you something!"

"You'll ask me tomorrow, sorry I must go now!"

"But it's important!"

"Sorry! I'm hanging up now! See you tomorrow, bye!" I didn't wait for his answer and ended call. I can't waste my time – if Takano is with some girl I must go and find him! Because… because... It's not about my feelings… and about that time… ARGH! Shit! I must go and find him now, because if I wouldn't go, I can find comfortable place in basement.

"This isn't normal… STUPID TAKANO…" I mumbled for myself, but in same second elevator's door opened and I bumped to him and… into that girl. I gaped at her.

"W-who…are you?" I asked. I wasn't surprised about her as girl at this moment. She… looked like me – that was problem!

"Who am I? WHO AM I? Stop acting like you don't know it! My mother told, you are very well informed! I was waiting at the airport for 2 hours! Why you weren't there? And why…" She had big green eyes, brow hair (of course longer then mine) upped in two ponytails, same facial structure as me (but she had smaller nose) and… she was talking to me like my mother or family! While she was speaking, I could hear strong American accent. I've recognized it 'cause I was studying abroad for few years.

When she realized, that I'm not listening to her, she stopped talking. She spoke after minute of slinece.

"You really don't know, who I am…"

"N-no… Takano-san… Is this someone from your family… M-maybe?"

But before he could answer me, girl introduced herself.

"My name is Kyoko Onodera and I arrived to Japan 4 or 5 hours ago. And I'm going to live with you… Because I'm your half-sister."

* * *

><p><em>Sankya for reading! ^^ Leave review ^^ I'll be really happy! <em>


	2. Chapter 2: Every story has its own start

**N/A: _SO, this is second chapter of my story "Misunderstandings can be beautiful"... I don't have English beta reader, but I hope, there's not so many mistakes. I am from Slovakia, so I'm sorry for my English ^^" This chapter is Kyoko's POV. :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi **_(WHYYYYYY? TwT)_**, but Kyoko is mine - Amanda as well XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Chapter: Every story has its own start<strong>

**(Kyoko's POV)**

After I had introduced myself, Ritsu's jaw fell down to the floor. Takano already knew my story but he didn't know, Ritsu had no clue of who I was (me as well! Why he didn't know, who was I?) Eh… Why am I here, why?

_Flashback_

_2 hours ago~_

'Perfect… I don't have his phone number or address. And he wasn't waiting for me at the Narita. Now what?' I was riding train to Tokyo. I had money so I could book room in some hotel. But first of all, I must call my mother and tell her what has happened. I dialed number in my address book.

"Hello, Amanda Graint speaking!"

"It's me, mom…"

"Kyo! How are you? Are you in Japan already?"

"Yes, but…"

"What has happened, dearie?

"He wasn't waiting at the airport! I'm going to Tokyo right now."

"Oh my God! He's same as his father!"

"You mean my dad as well, right?"

"Yes, yes… Maybe I can give you address of his work…"

"Really? Awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem. I'll send you SMS right after we end this call."

"Ok… and mom?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"I know, I'm acting like a little child, but… I want to go back. To America. Now…" Mom sighed. I knew answer.

"Kyoko, I really understand how you feel. Move somewhere you don't know anything and anyone. And on the top of that you must live with your half-brother. But if you want to study, you need money. And your father has money. So I decided this. Imagine it! You can become doctor now!" Yeah, doctor… My mother wanted it from me. It was her biggest wish. And now she did something for it what was going to completely change my life. It happened like this:

Nice afternoon. I just arrived from school. Mom was waiting for me in lobby.

"Dearie… There's something I want to talk about."

Oh, right… It always starts with this line – the biggest misunderstandings, the worst family argues… I could continue for two or three days. But now, back to my story…

"What is it?"

"You know… We don't have so much money, because your dad stopped to send family allowances."

"Yes… And what it had to do with me?" I had REALLY bad feeling.

"When he stopped to send it to us, he broke his promise – ehm… one of them. There are still more…"

"He promised to send money to us; also, that I can have…sorry, I must have… his name; also, that he will pay everything to me… But you have promised one thing also! Do you remember?" She didn't respond but she knew answer. She promised, she never says about me to his wife and also nowhere. I was secret of my parents – always.

"You are right. But I'm going to break my promise as well." I gaped at her.

"W-what? You are going to tell his wife about me?"

"Nope…"

"Oh, thanks god! I don't want to subvert their family…"

"You are going to live with your dad."

"WHAT THE FUCK? You are joking, right?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. She knew that I hated him! And she was going to send me to Japan – on the top of everything to live with him!

"No, young lady, I'm not joking. And stop talking like some drunken man – I can't stand when you are vulgar. It's not the end of world to live with your father."

"No, It's worse," I chuckled.

"Kyoko!"

"I won't go! And if it's everything what you wanted from me, goodbye, I'm going over Lia's place now…"

"No, it's not! Stop talking to me like this! It's not because of money what I decided! It's 'cause of your studies, mainly! So, sit down on the couch and listen to me, please… will you?" I glanced at her. Studies? What about them? I pay attention on classes, I have good marks – and soon I'll graduate. Oh, of course…

"In Japan you have so many possibilities to choose university – medical universities there are just AMAZING!" Ahahahaaa… Mom's dream. Oh god, this is getting worse and worse – FOR ME!

"I believe, mom! But… is this really necessary?"

"When you want to go at university…" I sighed. Money, money, money.

"I want. Ok… I-I'll go. But promise me one thing! If I couldn't find a university for me after half a year, I can go back to America." After few minutes of silence she answered:

"Yeah, you can." She smiled."I knew that you are rational."

"Fine… And now, can I go over…"

"…Lia's place? Of course! You are adult after all!" Um, adult. Sometimes, I can't believe it…

And how I ended up to live with my half-bro? My mom phoned my dad about her decision to move to his house. Of course, he doesn't like her idea so much (who yes?). After one hour of arguing, mother decided to give him 'last chance'. I was going to live in Japan near to him, to see his actions; but NOT with him – with my half-brother (for free). He must pay me all of my studies and when he breaks this, I must immediately call my mother and say it. After this, mom will tell to the newspaper who I am (=the daughter of Onodera Publishing's CEO) and what happened 19 years ago.

"Hey, Kyoko? Are you still here?" Oh my… I forgot that I'm speaking with my mom.

"Yeah, yeah! But I'm hanging up now, but don't worry, I'm going to call you tomorrow. Just send me that address, please."

"Ok, don't worry dearie. Bye bye, take care…"

"Bye…" I ended call. Now, all I can do, is wait for that text message with address. Oh, god…

I took a look around. It was Monday afternoon, so it wasn't crowded in train. One old woman, reading newspaper; two girls speaking about their day and – next to me – one dark-brown haired man with blue eyes – he looked about my age.

"What did happen, young lady?" What? I completely forgot that I'm staring at him – it must look weird.

"I'm sorry…" I blushed.

"Why? Nothing happened. Are you from America?" he asked me and smiled.

"How have you known?"

"You were talking to your mother…maybe…in English. And you said that also." Oh, yes.

"You are right…"

"So… If I understood right, you are searching for someone, hm? Maybe your boyfriend?" he grinned.

"I-I don't have boyfriend…I'm searching for my brother! He has to be waiting for me at the airport, but he wasn't there. I phoned mother and she said, she'll send me address of his work. Oh, here it is!" I looked on screen. "Amazing! She sent me his work's address, but… How I'm supposed to know where to get out of train?" That man looked at mobile's screen also.

"Marukawa? I know, where it is. I'm going there also. You can go with me, when you want," he offered. I glanced at him.

"How can I know, that you aren't serial killer or rapist? Hmmm?"

"Ow… you are so suspecting! Ok, maybe this will convince you." He gave me his business card. Oh, he was manga-ka and he worked for Marukawa – so not rapist! And his name was Chiaki Yoshino.

"Do you believe me already?"

"Yes. Thank you for help. I don't know, what I would do, if you weren't here."

"No problem. Yay, we are here! Hurry up and get out of train!" He smiled. After few seconds, we were standing on platform.

"By the way… What's your name?" he asked me, when we left the train station. Shit… I absolutely forgot to introduce myself.

"I'm Kyoko Onodera."

"What? Onodera? So you are a daughter of that big publishing's CEO?" Oh no! What should I do now? What if he does know my dad's wife and tell her about me?

"Yeah… I-I am."

"If I'm right, your brother's name is Ritsu, isn't it? He is editor, same as Hatori!" I was really happy, that he didn't want to know more info. I was lucky this time!

"Who is Hatori?"

"Friend of mine. I know him since my childhood. When I became manga-ka he started to work as my editor! I was really lucky! He is amazing, he can even cook! I really want to be helpful in some way, but… I can't even meet deadlines…" he laughed nervously.

"Are you going to Marukawa because of your manga maybe? I asked with interest.

"Yeah, I must give my manuscript to…"

"Let me guess…Hatori-san?"

"Nope… He is ill. So I must give it to editor-in-chief."

"Oh… Do you know him?"

"Yup, but not so much… Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not my business who he is at all. I was just interested. I want to know more about job of my brother. Honestly, this is the first time I will see him."

"Don't worry… I'm sure, that everything will be fine!" He smiled at me, encouragingly. He knew me just for few minutes… and he was so nice to me. Maybe… Japan isn't the worst place in this world after all.

"Thank you, Yoshino-san."

"Pfff… Chiaki! I'm not that old!"

"Heh… By the way, where is it? Mom wrote me in message, that it's not so far from the station."

"We are almost there. Look! This is Marukawa!" He waved his hand at the big brown building on the other side of street. Nothing special. Buildings like this you can find all over the world. Just with another name.

So when we got inside, I was quiet surprised. There were posters of their most popular series, of their mascots (The one I like the most was rabbit with pink wings, magic wand and brown socks – it was soooo cute!) … friendly atmosphere.

"Chiaki-san? Where now?" I asked and looked at him. At him? He disappeared! What should I do? Waaa! Ok, calm down, girl. You are adult. Just go and ask someone at information.

"Hello…" Girl at information glanced at me.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thank you. I want to ask you, if here is working someone with name Ritsu Onodera."

"Onodera? Isn't it that one with green eyes? The youngest of Emerald Team?" asked her colleague.

"Yeah…. It's 4th floor. Can I know your name? Yeah, Kyoko Onodera."

Girls gaped at me. What? Is it bad to be Onodera? I didn't understand, how they couldn't notice. My mom told I look exactly like him.

"I'm sorry, you can't go see him."

"W-why? Is there a problem?"

"Personal visits are not allowed here. You are not author, so you can't see him," she said.

"B-but…"

"No. This is my last word. If you don't leave, I'll call security."

"I-I…"

"What's happening here?" I turned around and saw tall young man with glasses.

"This girl wants to meet Onodera-san. Personal visits are not all-"

"I know…" he looked at me "What's your name, young lady?"

"Kyoko Onodera, nice to meet you."

"Onodera, you said?" He had calm face, but I could see he was quite shock.

"Yes."

"Your relative works with me. But he already left. He forgot his keys, so I must go and give them to him. You can go with me," he said.

"Of course! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Another nice person. If only my brother would be so nice…

_End of Flashback~_

And this is how I ended up here. Amazing!

"This must be some misunderstanding! I don't have sister!" Ritsu told in confused voice.

"No, it's not. Here, this is for you…" I put out a letter from my bag – it was addressed to him. My mom wrote it in case of emergency.

'_If he doesn't know about you, you will give him this letter. But it won't happen, don't worry, your father told me, he will tell him soon…'_

Yeah, mom. Soon. When is it? He took a letter and looked at Takano.

"T-thank you so much for taking her here and for keys also. But I-want to be alone with her for now."

Takano nodded, gave keys to Ritsu and went to his apartment. We stayed there alone. Ahaha… There's nothing better in this world… Really!

"So… It's quite uncomfortable here, isn't it? I-I have my keys now, we can go to my apartment," he said, still shocked. Ritsu opened door and invited me:

"Come in."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. But when he wasn't watching, I sighed with painful grimace.

Goodbye, life I used to live… Welcome catastrophe!

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I hope, that u like this chapter! :) Leave comment, I'll be really happy, nyaa~~<strong>_

_**P.S.: THX for nice review from anime1hinata :3 I'm really happy, that u like this story. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: First impressions

**N/A: So, yay! 3th chapter is here! OwO After 6 months! -.- I'm sorry that I wasn't updating, but school... and so on. You know it too. But now... Holidays are here! :3 So... Be ready for new chapters. This one is written like this – 1st half: Kyoko's POV; 2nd half: Ritsu's POV. Hope u like it, guys! And thx so much for nice comments! **

**P.S.: I'm sorry for mistakes here, I'm not native English speaker…. And I can't find Beta Reader. Sowwy ;w;**

**DISCLAIMER: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi is NOT mine, just Kyoko-chan. **

**Enjoy, yay! ****^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First impressions<strong>

_Kyoko's POV_

When we entered his living room, I thought for few seconds, that something like nuclear bomb must explode here. Laundry everywhere! And it smelled like a... really interesting thing. Oh gosh... And I thought about my room as the end of world, but it was super-clean in comparision with this!

"Coffee? Tea?" he offered me. I shook my head and sat down on the couch.

"I'm really sorry... If I knew, that you come over, I would clean my apartment! I have hard times in my work and I don't have enough time to..."

"...put your things to their right places?" I asked innocently. He looked at me, maybe he wanted to say something, but he just bit his tongue. He had to admit, that I was right.

"Didn't you... didn't you want to open that letter?" I asked him after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh... yeah! You – you are right! Hehehe..." he laughed nervously.

"Ummm... So you are 19, aren't you?"

"Yup. Today, it's been 10 days after my b-day."

"I see... And... Your mom wrote down that you wanna become a doctor. Is that true?" I wanted to say "no" so badly, but... I just simply nodded. She knows, what's the best for me! Yeah, because she is my mother.

"Okay. Can you, please, apologize me for minute? I need to call my father. To ask him about you." He took his mobile with him and went to his bedroom (maybe), left me alone here. I couldn't hear him and his words... But I could imagine conversation betweeen him and his (also mine) dad.

"What is she doing here? Why me? Is she really my half-sister?" and so on... Nothing interesting. And answers are always same.

I sighed and started to write SMS for my mother.

_I'm already here... He didn't have a damn clue about me, but he has already read that letter. He is talking with dad now. For more info, you know._

_P.S.: His apartment is complete mess. It's worse than my room! Not joking._

_ -Kyoko_

Okay, I think this text message will tell my mother so much about my situation. Now, send... When I pressed 'SEND' button; door of his bedroom opened. Ritsu was standing there, gaping a tme – once again...

"You REALLY ARE my sister..." Oh, good morning! I'm telling you this for over HALF HOUR!

"Yes, I am. I think it's quite obvious, when you look at me – I look so much like you! Haven't you noticed?"

"I have, I have! But... I was still hoping that this is..."

"...just misunderstanding, right?"

"Wha-? Eh, nope... That's not it, I just..." I sighed.

"Don't worry – it doesn't matter at all. To tell truth... When my mom told me, I'm going to live with you, in Japan. I was hoping for same thing." With these words, I stood up from couch and asked him: „Where will be my room? Can you tell me please? I'm really tired today. So much happened..."

"Oh... Um... I-I'm sorry, but... You must sleep on a couch for a while. I don't have another bed..." he said nervously. I laughed sarcastically.

"Amazing! Look at this! Socks!" I took a pair to my hands and waved with it. He looked away and blushed.

"I... I'm going to convenience store. Do you want to eat something?"

"I'll eat, what you will buy. Just buy something what you like," I said, while I was trying to throw away his clothes of my ‚bed'.

"Okay. And... I'm really sorry for what happend today. I hope, we will get along together. I'll be back in hour. See you later." He smiled a tme, took his coat and left me alone again. In this silence, my conscience started to haunt me. I started to feel pretty bad. I said him these bad things... And he looks like nice person after all! Oh god! I... I need to put things right! But how...? Maybe... Yeah, it sounds like a good idea! I'll clean it here! And when he comes back, I'll say him sorry. Yes, yes! So... I picked up his T-shirt, some papers and jeans – and started to make something usefull.

_Ritsu's POV_

I was walking down a street, going to buy some sandwiches for her. I couldn't risk sushi. She is from America, maybe she hates it! It would by just waste of money, if she didn't eat it.

Oh my...! It was horrible to find out that I'm not only child! I have a sister! Her existence destroyed everything I believed in! Maybe I'm little bit overacting, but... How can I trust my father now? He was lying to me, mother, to everyone! And now, his lie – 19 years-old girl – arrived to Japan, telling me that she is gonna live with me! Nothing better! I wouldn't be surprised if I got a call next day, telling me that I have brother! Wouldn't be that amazing? NO, NO, NO!

"Why? Why must things like these always happen to me?" I whined.

"Maybe because you are a magnet for problems?" Voice behind me wanted to know.

"WHA-?" I turned around and saw familiar face. "Takano-san?"

"Good evening for you too, Onodera."

"Yeah, good evening...It really is. Can you please-?"

"Stop to scare you? No, it's fun. Have you ever seen your face, when you are scared? It's hilarious!" he chuckled. I gritted my teeth. This guy... is HORRIBLE!

"So? How are thing going? With your little sister, I mean..."

"Why should I tell you?"

"'Cause I'm your boss and neighbor."

"That's not a reason! Anyway, there's nothing to say, really! Just... I think we won't get on very well," I told him.

"Why?" I glanced at him.

"She was looking a tme as I were some serial killer! For all time! Isn't that a good reason?"

"Um... When you think so..." He yawned. He must be tired. This week was our 'END of period'. It's always like 'living-in-the-hell' for all of us. And he had flu also.

"Are you...getting better?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your flu."

"Oh that! There's nothing to be worried about. Flu isn't the end of the world."

"You should take few days off. Not just because of your health, but also because of our nerves! You know, maybe you don't mind about the situation of your employees, but it's not 'living-in-the-haeven' when you are yelling at us just for stupid little things!"

"If person is useless, nothin' can help. But if not... Sometimes, yelling can make them do things right. And don't repeat same mistake. Don't you think? Or you are that perfect, you don't need to improve your skills?" I looked away. Yeah, he's got a point, but – it's not just about this! Sometimes, person can work really hard and... Yelling will ruin everything he (or she) was trying to reach! Work, maybe also self-confidence. I told him this. He haven't responsed for a while, but then, suddenly, asked:

"In your case... is it like this?"

"What? No, it's not, but- Humpf... How u can think about me like this kind of person?"

"I was just asking, geez, don't take everything personally. By the way... Where were you going? I haven't asked you, since we had that amazing discussion."

"Convenience store."

"Ahem... We passed it 3 minutes ago."

"WHAT? Why you haven't told me?" I shriked at him.

"Hey, how could I know? You haven't said your destination!" Um, yeah. There's no way. Unless he would be holding cup up to my wall of apartment. I hope, he wouldn't, but... It's really likely that he WOULD DO IT.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to that shop."

"What do you think about your situation?" He gave me one of his serious glares. "But be honest."

"I... All those things... which are happening now. Not just her. I hope it's all just misunderstanding! All of it!" I told. He sighed and then he smiled. But... It was... kinda sad?

"Yeah, of course. Okay. So... good night and... good luck with that ‚misunderstanding' of yours." And then... he walked away. I was standing where I was, watching his back. That smile. It was... Strange. It's not like it bother me in any way, no... But I've never seen this face before. Have I said something bad? I was perfectly honest. No lies...

'I hope it's all just misunderstanding!' I heard myself to say. ‚ Those things... which are happening now. Not just her. I hope it's all just misunderstanding! All of it!' Maybe... Maybe... He thought that I mean our relationship also. Not that we have some, no... B-but...

'Ritsu, who's the person you love?" Now, it was An's voice.

Why...? Why is everyone asking this? Why in times like these? When everything is a complete mess? My feelings, my life... I'm scared of it. Sometimes, I feel like running to him – to tell him everything; but on the other hand – I just want to escape from him. Far, far away, where no one could find me. Takano, that Kyoko-girl, my dad, mom, An-chan,... Everyone. Sometimes I just... feel like I want to dissappear.

**TO BE CONTINUED... :)**

**P.S.: PLS, if there's some1 who doesn't mind to be my BETA reader... Write comment ;w; Or PM me... THX very much! :3**


End file.
